


Informative Meeting

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Q is a Shit, This is kind of fluffy, mentions of daddy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Q is bored and has some important information for Picard. But he also has a new nickname for Picard.





	Informative Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> SO. This came as an inspiration to me stemming from this article (here: https://yesplz.co/oh-captain-my-captain/?utm_content=inf_10_4078_2&tse_id=INF_19a228e0cbe011e7b926579f881108d6) about Blake Shelton winning People’s “Sexiest Man Alive” and Patrick Stewart coming after him at the invitation of Ryan Reynolds (It’s a roller coaster of an article) and I’m scrolling through the Twitter Reactions where I see beam me up daddy as a retweet. I fucking die laughing and tell @spnyoucantkeepmedown, and then got the idea of Picard/Q scenario. And she liked the idea so much that she called me evil for it. 
> 
> I was already planning on writing her a fic in thanks for my hella accurate shirt, so she just provided me the perfect fic. 
> 
> Beta’d and making sure my character’s aren’t OOC by @samwise-the-true-hero

“Captain, it seems that the Q are hailing us,” Lt. Data said from his position. 

“On screen,” Captain Picard groaned, rubbing his temples. Another day with the Q. Fantastic. 

The Q seemed overly delighted that they answered. “ _ Bonjour, mon capitaine, _ ” he purred. 

“Q,” Picard barked, leaning back in his seat. “What do you want?” 

Suddenly, the transmission went dead. 

“Dammit,” Riker growled, slamming his hand down onto his chair. 

“Sir, I sense a different kind of energy,” Deanna said from her spot. “Perhaps the Q has some vital information to share with us.” 

“Either that, or he’s messing with our heads,” LaForge muttered. 

“Most likely what Geordi said, Captain,” Riker agreed. 

“Sir,” Data said, giving a tiny frown as transporter blue shone around Picard. “It appears that you are about to be beamed somewhere.” 

Worf immediately withdrew his phaser, just as Picard disappeared. 

“Red Alert!” shouted Riker, not one to let the Q just randomly kidnap his captain. 

 

“DAMMIT Q!!”   
“ _ Daddy’s home!”  _

Picard’s mind stopped, thinking that the Q did  _ not  _ just say the word ‘Daddy’ and mean him. Nope. Nuh-uh. He wasn’t going to buy that. 

He whipped around to find Q in one of his favorite outfits- an admiral’s outfit from. . . well, a seafaring vessel. He glared at the entity. “What is the meaning of this?” he commanded. 

“Well,” Q said, walking down the ramp of his own ship, “I thought we might have some tea and chat. As I recall, you like the kind Earl Grey, in hot.” 

Picard narrowed his eyes. “Is this some sort of trick, Q?” 

“Not at all, Da-  _ mon capitaine. _ ” Q said, looking almost affronted. 

There it was again. Sure, he and the Q shared an. . . interesting sort of relationship. There was socialization, certainly, and there was. . . well, the stuff he’d prefer to keep hidden from his crew. But this. . . He was curious to see how it’d play out. 

“It’s a social call, combined with a warning,” Q said, bringing a cup of steaming Earl Grey to the captain. 

Picard thanked the Q. “You know, my crew is worried,” he said. “The  _ Enterprise  _ is probably already on Red Alert. You usually notify me before you do this.” 

“I apologize, Da- _ mon capitaine, _ ” Q said, almost sincerely. 

_ Again. _

“This was a matter, I felt, couldn’t wait,” Q continued. “And it’s been a while, Jean-Luc. I’ve missed you.” 

Picard smiled. “The feeling is mutual, Q,” he said with a sigh. He could almost here Riker shouting orders in his head. He should really talk to his Number One about that. “Is there a way you can get my crew to stop panicking?”

“Of course.” Q smiled. “Would you like for me to disable the Red Alert?” 

“If you can,” Picard said with a sly smile. Nothing gave Q greater satisfaction than being able to show off for him. 

Q raised his hands and gave two solid claps. “There. Red Alert disabled and of course, there’s the fact that the  _ Enterprise  _ can’t go anywhere or radio anywhere. I’ve left a message with your lovely empath.” 

“Thank you,” Picard said. He took a sip of his tea and studied Q. The entity looked a little more on edge than usual, and that was saying something. Q never really let anyone know (except for him, of course) that something was bugging him. “Something seems to be troubling you,” he said in a concerned voice. 

“You know, Dad- Jean-Luc, this is why I think you’re my favorite. You really try to get down to business but still act like a concerned, fully grown, alien individual,” Q smirked. “Very well. The Borg. They’re mobilizing again, near one of your little Federation colonies.” 

Picard leaned in. “Where?” he asked. 

“Over here,” Q said, snapping up a foldable map- what time period does Q think he’s from, really?- and pointed to a cluster of small Federation planets. “Near the Beta quadrant.” 

“That’s the Vega colony,” Picard said. “What are they doing there?” 

“I have no idea, I try not to interfere with the Borg,” Q admitted. “But I thought that you should know.” 

Picard nodded. “Send this to my desk on the  _ Enterprise, _ please,” he requested. 

“Yes, Daddy- Jean-Luc,” Q hurried to say. 

Picard leaned back in his seat as the Q did what he needed to do. There were too many slip ups for it to be an accident. Something was up with his sometimes bedmate. “Is there something you’d rather be calling me, Q?” he asked quietly. 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, Jean-Luc,” Q said, waving it off. 

Picard arched an eyebrow at the entity. 

“I don’t,” he insisted. 

“You’ve had far too many slip ups for that to be true, Q,” Picard pointed out. 

Q sighed, as though the weight of the galaxies was on his shoulders. “It’s nothing,” he said. 

“It is to me,” Picard said gently. “I won’t judge.” 

Q snorted. “That’s all you humans do. Judge.” 

Picard set his tea down and reached out to touch Q’s hand. “Have I ever judged you for something like this?” he asked softly. 

Q sighed and turned his hand over, holding Picard’s hand. “It’s silly,” he insisted. 

“You’ve had  _ five  _ slip ups since I came aboard your ship,” Picard said. “Obviously, it’s been weighing on you.” 

Q stared at their linked hands, marveling internally at how much humans craved contact. He, too, craved contact of his own, but most like him were able to keep it down. Since spending more time with Jean-Luc Picard, his had been exceeded to the point where he outright craved it. 

“It is a difficult admission,” Picard surmised. “But you once taught me that difficult admissions are almost always important, because more often than not, they signal that you need help.” 

Q smiled and looked up at Picard. He squeezed the hand in his and tugged the other one to him. “I was going back through time,” he said, “as I am wont to do when I’m bored. The past of the humans has always fascinated me. And I came across a scene in a. . . novel, I think it was.” 

“What kind of novel?” Picard asked. 

“One that seemed rather. . . risque. It was hallmarked as a best seller,” Q shrugged. “And you know me, I’m a rather curious entity.” 

“Quite so,” Picard agreed. 

“So I read it, and. . . Jean-Luc, you wouldn’t believe the words that were spanning across the pages. It was an immoral book, but it was. . .” Q struggled to find the words for it before settling on, “enlightening.” 

Picard nodded encouragingly. “I take it you want to try some of the wording from the book,” he said. 

“But saying it out loud, to you, it. . .” Q blew out a breath. He really wished that the continuum would  _ shut up. _ It was making it very difficult to have this conversation with Picard. “It didn’t sound right and I thought I was. . . You know-” 

“Making a mistake?” Picard asked. 

Q nodded. 

“There are times I think you are more human than you let on,” Picard said with a soft laugh. “There’s never been any shame in what we do, Q. We are two beings who care for each other, and it doesn’t matter what you call me when we’re together. I may be ‘old’ by human standards to be called that, but there are some strange humans out there.” 

Q seemed to smirk at that and squeezed both of Picard’s hands. “You never cease to amaze me,  _ mon capitaine, _ ” he said affectionately. 

Picard moved closer to Q. “I think I’d like to rather hear the name you’ve kept yourself from saying,” he said softly. 

“Can it be in the form of a really bad, cheesy pick up line?” Q asked. 

“Would it really be from you if it wasn’t?” Picard countered. 

Q leaned in further, his lips a hair’s breadth from Picard’s own. “Beam me up,  _ Daddy, _ ” he whispered. 

Picard let his lips touch Q’s, squeezing his hands tightly as the kiss deepened and Q moved to straddle to StarFleet captain, both human and entity groaning softly as they rocked and moved together. The moniker seemed to do something to both of them, what Picard had no clue. He’s never really seen himself as that type of figure before but looking back, he supposed that his age could give that off. And it did something for Q too, and Picard was a giving lover. If Q wanted to call him Daddy in private, then Picard would be more than willing to do so. 

Picard knew that at the beginning, there would be some difficult bridges to cross. Q was an entity, something that was singular and yet plural at the same time. A species that had telepathy as its primary language. Picard wouldn’t be surprised if the Q was actually evolved from mortals, achieving some sort of overall Nirvana, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Q obviously had done research, and for that, Picard was thankful that he wasn’t trying to explain yet again that beings can be part of a collective, and yet individualistic. 

Q’s hands roamed his back and Picard felt his own glide up to the thick locks of hair on top of the entity’s head, giving a soft tug. Q moaned, breathing  _ Daddy _ into Picard’s lips. The same thrill ran through the normally highly composed captain, the same thrill he always gets when he is tucked with Q in his quarters onboard the  _ Enterprise _ ; or the time that they went to Rhea IV and spent countless hours in a private garden; the same thrill he gets whenever he hears Q whisper  _ mon capitaine _ in his ear as they rocked together. 

The typical terminology never really applied to either of them. Some trysts, Picard needed Q to take charge, to tell him what to do and to forget about being in command all the time. Other times, Q needed Picard to take charge. Both had different ways of doing it, but it helped. Sometimes, a mortal needs to feel like a God and a God needs to feel like a mortal; sometimes, they needed to be reminded of how very different they were. 

Tonight, however, Q wanted to feel like a mortal. He was Picard’s, just as Picard’s was his, but he was surrendering, barely even tapping into his powers to allow for quickness. He groaned against Picard’s lips as he pressed himself closer, feeling their arousals join together through cloth. 

“I really should get back to my crew,” Picard muttered. 

“But Daddy, we could stop time,” Q whispered. He wasn’t begging- a Q never begs- but he was imploring. 

“I have a crew to command, Q,” Picard murmured, “and you know they’re still going to try to beam me off this ship, away from you. Or, worse, bring us both in this rather uncompromising position.” 

Q grinned. “Not an exhibitionist,  _ mon capitaine? _ ” he teased. 

Picard chuckled and kissed Q softly, humming quietly. “In my youth, I was,” he murmured. “But I’m a wiser man now.” 

“Your moral code never fails to frustrate and amuse me,” Q sighed. “But you wouldn’t be you without it.” 

Picard smiled. “I get off in. . .” He cast his eyes around for a chronometer, finding none. “Do you remember what time it was when you beamed me off?” 

“You had two and half hours left in your shift, Jean-Luc,” Q smiled. 

“Come to my quarters after my shift has ended. In my  _ bedroom  _ this time, Q. We don’t need to visually scar Wesley Crusher with you standing naked and ready in my Ready Room.” Picard learned the last time that “quarters” sometimes meant ‘the bridge’, ‘the sickbay’, and, most recently, ‘the Ready Room’.

Q laughed at the memory and leaned in for another kiss. “You won’t take dinner early, then?” he asked. 

“I can always have the replicator make me something, later,” Picard replied, cupping Q’s face in his hand and letting his thumb wander over dark pink lips. He often wondered if Q knew exactly how attractive his form was. 

Q’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue just barely touching. “Would you like me to be ready for you?” he asked. 

“That would please me very much,” Picard smiled. “Now. Return me to my crew.” 

“Of course, Daddy,” Q purred, raising his fingers to snap. 

“Give me a moment to look presentable and not like I just caught one of my officers in the midst of indiscretion!” Picard barked. 

Q smirked. “You’re getting quicker,” he remarked, reminding them both of the time Picard commanded the very same ‘return me to my crew’ after a dalliance and ended up standing in the middle of the bridge without his uniform shirt on. He’s fairly certain Dr. Crusher nearly fainted from the sight. 

“There’s a bit of a sharp learning curve where you’re concerned,” Picard said, straightening out his uniform before giving Q another quick kiss. 

Q smirked. “See you in two hours,” he said before snapping his fingers. 

 

“Sir! Are you alright?” 

“Quite fine, Number One,” Picard said, coughing. Beaming by the Continuum was never pleasant, he learned. 

“Did he harm you?” Riker asked, placing a gentle hand on his captain’s back. 

“No, Number One,” Picard smiled. He kept his relationship with Q hidden, although he’s certain they all knew and just let their captain have the air of grace and dignity. “However, Deanna was right. He did have some important information for us. Mr. LaForge, set course for the Vega colony.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Vega colony?” Riker sounded confused. 

“The Q has learned that the Borg is mobilizing that way,” Picard explained. “I have the records in my Ready Room.” 

Riker nodded and went to follow his captain. They’d have to make a report to Starfleet Command, and get further authorization, and perhaps a few more ships to help fight, and by the time that all happened, Picard would get off duty, and spend time with Q. 

He wondered if Q could get him a copy of that book he had read. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
